Ntulivu
:"Calm yourself, King Hodari." :―Ntulivu, Strength of Heart Ntulivu is a lioness and a member of the Moyo Hodari Pride. Appearance Ntulivu has a pale chocolate coat and light brown fur on her paws, muzzle, and underbelly. She has a long muzzle and strong jaws, with a rounded dark pink nose. Her tranquil eyes are a dark grass green. She is tall and broad-shouldered, with hefty paws, muscular hind legs, and a short tail that ends in a thick tuft that is a darker shade of brown. Her features are sharper than usual, and have a stern appearance that defies her calm nature. Her claws are black, while the insides of her slender ears are dark brown. Personality Ntulivu is a calm lioness who tends to keep the peace in the pride. She is just and reasonable, and for this reason she is often enlisted to settle disputes. She enjoys playing with cubs and telling them stories that were taught to her by her own mother. She does not enjoy hunting at all, but feels that it is her duty to bring home food for those she cares about. She does not fully understand that controversy is sometimes needed to reach decisions, but she is trusted by the pride. Ntulivu believes in pride helping, understanding, and supporting each other through thick and thin. She is loyal to her friends and will always come to their aid if they need her to. Ntulivu is rather observant and quick to spot prey during hunts. History Early Life Ntulivu was born and raised in the pride. One day, when she was a young teenager, she was uncharacteristically caught off guard when Hodari, a young lion who would someday be king, confessed that he was in love with Ntulivu's sister Kubali but had no idea how to convey this to her. Ntulivu helped him out a little by reminding him what Kubali liked, and Hodari remained grateful to her for years. Kubali never found out that Hodari had confided in her sister. Strength of Heart After returning from a wildebeest hunt, Ntulivu informs Hodari that Fahari received a hard kick to the head. Hodari asks if Fahari will be all right, and Ntulivu replies that it is most likely, but also advises him to consult Kumbufu, as the healer's knowledge exceeds her own. Ntulivu is later partnered with Fahari to go search for a rogue lion. Ntulivu helps Zoelesha hoist Kingiza's body onto Hodari's back after an incident at the Poromoko Cliffs. Not long after, Hodari receives pressure to choose an heir. This results in a fight with Madoa, causing Kubali and Ntulivu to step in between. Ntulivu instructs Hodari to calm himself. Ntulivu is the second adult lion to join in the cheering when Hodari selects Nurisha as his heir. Quotes "Fahari took a nasty kick to the head. She needed to rest." -Ntulivu to Hodari, Strength of Heart "Most likely, though you should ask Kumbufu. She'd know better than I would." -Ntulivu to Hodari, Strength of Heart Category:Lionesses Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Females Category:Friendly's Content Category:Lions Category:Drylanders Category:Parents Category:Siblings Category:Deceased Category:Minor Characters Category:Spouses Category:Aunts